


Unforgettable

by ElizaEric



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEric/pseuds/ElizaEric
Summary: Oliver remembers everything when it comes to Felicity.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been listening to Unforgettable by Thomas Rhett nonstop for the past 72 hours and this happens.

Oliver remembers everything about Felicity.

He remembers when he first saw her, in his mother's office talking to a picture of him. Sure the picture of Laurel is what helped him make it through Hong Kong, Russia and the island but every now and again he’d think of the girl with the blonde ponytail calling him cute.

When Oliver got back to Starling, she wasn’t the first thing on his mind, hell she wasn't the hundredth. But when his mother took him to the office and he as familiar black and white polka dot shirt and blonde ponytail he smiles. His mother thinks he’s back to his playboy ways and he doesn't argue, it will help him later, but secretly he’s disappointed. Then not even a week later he sees her again. When Walter suggests her he does his research and almost immediately decides he can trust her.

“It was red.” He told her that on their date from hell. What he didn’t tell her was he remembered everything from that day, what he was wearing, exactly what she said, even her nail polish color, dark blue. 

He remembers exactly where her car was parked in the QC parking garage when he crawled in the tiny backseat. He waited seven minutes for her. He remembers every one of those seven minutes, by minute five he could feel the effects of the blood loose. By minute six he was about to leave and somehow get ahold of Diggle, then he saw her through the window. By minute fifteen, he was passed out and she was freaking out driving into the parking lot of an abandoned building. 

He remembers her saying she was staying only till they found Walter. And there's nothing in the world that makes him happier than her staying on.

The image of her in the gold dress from the Dodger case, stayed in his mind, helping him through his time back on the island. It also kept him up at night with nightmares, sometimes the collar would go off right in front of him and he stood there covered in blood with her decapitated body lying at his feet. Others he's halfway across town when she goes quiet, he’s yelling at her, trying to get directions when Diggle comes on the comm and tells him it’s too late.

He hears he cries, though the coms as the glades fall, in his sleep for weeks. Sleep was rare as it was, with the repeating image of Tommy taking his last breaths, but when he did sleep it wasn’t long before he was bolting straight up in bed, with her crying ringing out in his head. 

He wishes he would forget the look on her face in Russia, the pure disappointment he had wished was never pointed at him. When they got back, when he finally realized what she meant to him, that look almost broke him. 

He remembers seeing that look just over a year later when she found out about his marriage to Nyssa. He wanted to scream, tell her he didn’t want it either, that he wanted her, but he couldn’t. Ra’s was bigger than him, bigger than everything, so if he had to hurt how she saw him if it meant saving his city, maybe even the world, he would.

He remembers the pale blue of her nails after her encounter with the Count. Ho her hands were shaking even hours after, how scared she was that he was mad. He almost gave in that night, almost kissed her right there.

He was never a jealous man. He never cared if Laurel or anyone else he was with as flirting with someone else, mostly because he was five minutes away from going home with someone else. That was unit Bary Allen showed up. He remembers the flirty looks, the hushed conversations. Then all those feelings came back a year later. See Felicity and Ray together hurt him in a way no physical torture could. 

He heard the shot over the coms, he remembers the rushing across the bank, wishing it was Sara that was hit, she’d had much worse than a bullet, but Felicity she shouldn't have even been there let alone gotten hurt. When they got back to the foundry, he immediately got one of his dress shirts for her. Then Diggle told him, He didn't’ notice and that what stuck with him the most, he thought everything was fine, but clearly, it wasn’t if Felicity was feeling unneeded. He told her she was his girl and the look on her face as she snuggled into his hand is something he never wanted to forget.

He would never forget the first time he told her he loved her. He hated that it was for Slade that something he had been trying to convey for months had to be said for the benefit of a mad man. The image of that blade on her neck haunted him for a week. On the island, he almost told her that he meant it.

Every second of their date in permanently etched in his mind. That red dress that looked amazing on her, how nervous she was even the dirt marks on her face from the explosion. He carried her back, twelve blocks from the restaurant to Verdant. He spent the first four blocks trying to wake up, the following debating if he should go back and get her shoes and the last 7 admitting that maybe she was better off without him.

The feeling of her lips on his never left, he spent hours if not days thinking about kissing her again. When he thought he was going to die that’s what he thought of along with his family because that what she is to him, family. 

Their night together in Nanda Parbat was unforgettable. He remembered everything about it the sound of her saying she loves him, the feel of her against him, her crazy plan to get him out and they're not-a-goodbye kiss. That night is what kept him going in three weeks he was gone.

Oliver Queen doesn’t have a lot of good memories but the ones he does mostly involve Felicity Smoak, The first time he met her, when she joined his crusade, their first kiss, when she told him she loved him, her smiling face after saving him to her running down the steps of her town house to kiss him before they drove off into the sunset.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

“Hey remember this dress, from the-”

“Casino.” Oliver finishes for her. They’re at her townhouse, packing everything up to move to their house. They have a house together, in Ivy Town, sure they may just be renting it but this is the start of every thing Oliver had ever dreamed of with her.

“This is definitely a go.” she says laying the hanging the dress on the bathroom door.

“What? Why?” He almost whines as he rises from the bed and wraps his arms around her waist. “I like it.”

“I like it too, but I don’t like the memories that go with it.” She leans back against his chest, rubbing her hands across his forearms.

“Then let’s make some new ones.” His stubble scratches as he presses kisses to her collarbone. 

“Where am I gonna wear it, Oliver? I doubt Ivy Town has an underground casino we could go to.”

He shakes his head, with a slight chuckle. “No, but you are CEO now, so I’m sure you’ll have plenty of opportunities to wear it.”

“I guess.” She pushes his arms out of the way so she can turn in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and pushing up on her toes to place a cliche kiss on his lips. “So are we gonna do this with all of my clothes?”

“Yep, let's get to work so we can starting making some new memories.”

“And forgetting the bad.”

What he didn’t tell was, everything about her was unforgettable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So at the moment, I am working on about 5 fics, but this one just hit me and I had to write it, this fic came together faster than any other fic I've written. So my WIPs, I have a Star Wars one called 'So close yet so far" That I'm quite excited about but I have been working on it for almost 4 months and it's basically just an outline with dialogue so that won't be up as soon as I'd like. I also have a multi-chapter Olicity on called 'Five times Thea Queen Watches One of her Brothers Kids' that I've been working on for about the same time (The fic that I created all the queen kids for) but it's further along and just has to have about to chapter before I publish. And finally I have about 4 social media fic ideas but only 2 I'm working on and those are one about the birth of the twins that I'm really excited about and one about Felicity taking over the QI Instagram account. So excited for you to read them. And as always please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
